


Being Superhero's Is Exhausting

by gaybrieleggrest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybrieleggrest/pseuds/gaybrieleggrest
Summary: Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO





	1. That was...Awkward

CHAPTER ONE

Marinette walked into class after a long night fighting an akumatised civilian

Hawkmoth had really outdone himself this time

Marinette yawned as she sat down beside Alya

“Girl! Why are you so tired?”

“Oh uh” Marinette yawned again “Designing?”

“You need to sort out your priorities” Alya chuffed

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien waved as he called out to Marinette while yawning as well 

“H-hey Adrien” Mari waved back “Are you ok? Why are you so tired”

“Ha” Adrien chuckled “Saving paris”

“Haha me too” Mari replied, “Uh I-I mean designing!”

“Saving Paris?” Alya shouted to them “You guys aren't Chat and ladybug right?”

Marinette and Adrien nervously laughed while uncomfortably shifting their weight between their legs

“Haha, imagine! Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng being Ladybug and Cat Noir” Marinette chuckled

“No Way! You guys are...Arent you?”

“Haha sure,” Adrien said sarcastically while shooting looks at Marinette, who no doubt looked as uncomfortable as he did.

Maybe they were the duo that was saving Paris every other night.


	2. Adrien was oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO

CHAPTER TWO

Maybe she was Ladybug? He would have to ask her tonight.

Adrien thought it through and realized he had never seen Marinette and Ladybug in the same room.

Had he made a breakthrough?

“Plagg?” Adrien muttered

“Yes?! You woke me from my nap AGAIN Adrien” Plagg rolled his eyes while stretching

“Is Marinette Ladybug?” Plagg was taken back from the sternness in Adrien's voice. ”Plagg! This is important!”

“Do I have to tell you?” Plagg had enough and grabbed a piece of camembert. 

“I guess by your lack of an answer that I’m correct. Aren't I?” 

“Woohoo… You figured it out. Now, can I get back to my nap that you so RUDELY interrupted” Plagg hissed

“So..Marinette is the girl I love?” Adrien chuckled.

She had been so close to him this whole time

“How was I so oblivious? Marinette and ladybug look so similar ” Adrien stammered

“She’s always so...awkward around me. Do you think she knows I’m Cat Noir?”

Plagg sighed “Isn't it obvious Adrien? She has a crush on you! I’m pretty sure you’re the last person to figure it out”

“Marinette? Have a crush on me? No way.” Adrien began but started to think it over

Maybe...Does she know I’m Cat Noir?

“Adrien. If it took you this long to realize she was Ladybug I don’t think she will know either!” Plagg responded

“Hmm I guess it makes sense” Adrien agreed

Were all oblivious anyway.


	3. Alya May Be Close to figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO

CHAPTER 3

“Haha that was so embarrassing for you” Tikki cackled while flying out of Marinette's bag

“Yep” Mari sighed “Pretty embarrassing...”

“What even happened? I was just so mesmerised by A-” 

“Adrien. I know” Tikki butted in. 

“Why do you think he replied with ‘saving Paris’ It’s not like he stayed up all night fighting that...Thing ” 

Marinette was deep in thought before she got interrupted by Alya.

“Hey, Wait up!”

“Tikki hide” Marinette whispered before responding “Oh hey Alya”

“Girl I have the BIGGEST scoop!”

“Oh really?” Marinette mumbled

“Ok, so with my research and my extensive knowledge on this topic, I have concluded that Ladybug is a girl OUR AGE!”

“That's so cool! It would be funny if she went to our school!” Marinette was worried that if she said to much Alya would find out her secret.

Alya was smart. She would figure out that Marinette was Ladybug before Cat Noir did.

“Marinette. If Ladybug went to our school, I would have figured it out by now!” Alya glanced over at Nino who was trailing behind them.

“Oh hey, Nino! Are you down for studying tonight?” Alya asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously pressuring him to agree.

“Yeah, sure my dude” Nino hesitated.

“I told you not to call me dude!” Alya stomped her foot as she walked away signalling that she was done with the conversation

Marinette looked back at Nino, who was obviously dumbstruck at Alya’s response.

“Is she on her period?” Nino asked Marinette with a confused look on his face.

“NINO YOU CAN’T JUST ASK IF SOMEONES ON THEIR PERIOD!” Marinette yelled while Nino started to leave, obviously aware that he triggered her. 

Moral of this chapter: DONT ASK IF SOMEONES ON THEIR PERIOD.

Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO

CHAPTER 4

Ladybug stood there on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat stared at her silhouette in awe.

“How could someone be so...Mesmerising” Chat whispered to himself but realized Ladybug was looking at him.

It was time to ask her.

Something told Chat that she knew who he was as well… ”Hopefully not,” Chat thought.

He wanted it to be a surprise for his lady

Maybe if she knew who he was without the mask she would become his lady...officially

Ladybug wondered why Chat was just standing there. Ugh he would have to bring some sense into him

“But wait, if Chat is...Adrien…” Ladybug muttered to herself as she swung herself across Paris towards Chat.

“He kinda looks like Adrien but...he can’t be Cat Noir. Or can he?” Ladybug shot a look at Cat noir and realized he was staring at her...like hardcore staring.

“What's wrong kitty?” Ladybug teasingly grinned as she stood beside him

“I-I found out your identity...” Chat whispered while looking at his ring

“You figured it out, huh?” Ladybug replied while staring at her feet

“A-are you...Disappointed?” Ladybug hated this awkward silence between them.

“No, I’m not” Chat looked at Ladybug as he pulled her into his grasp

“Chat… You know I’m in love with someone else, I’ve told you about a million times” Ladybugs lips quivered as she looked into Chats eyes

“I’m...Sorry, I don’t want to lie to you. It would be wrong to do so.” Ladybugs eyes filled with tears as she leant into his chest.

“Well bugaboo...maybe in my civilian form, I am the one you love” Chat embraced Ladybug as she did the same.

“W-who do you think I am again?” Ladybug was nervous and Chat could tell.

“It's ok...Marinette” Chat could tell that he was right due to Ladybugs...well Marinette's gasp

She backed up slowly and asked, “How did you find out?” 

“I guessed...and then my kwami told me I was correct” Chat giggled as he whispered into Ladybugs ear “Were close friends as civilians M’lady”

Ladybugs eyes widened. She obviously knew who it was now.

“A-ADRIEN!” Ladybug was shook out of her MIND

“Spots off” Ladybug whispered as her disguise turned into her signature clothes.

“Plagg claws in” Chat Noirs appearance changed as he swirled in green and black that quickly revealed his identity to be true.

It was Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng now


	5. Maybe They Were Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO

CHAPTER 5

They stared at each other for a good minute before Adrien spoke up

‘’Bugaboo...Are you... disappointed?” Adrien's trailed off as Marinette looked up at him while Tikki whispered into her ear.

“She’s not disappointed Adrien” Tikki spoke up obviously hiding something

“Well...Why is she not responding?” Adrien’s voice filled with worry.

“A-Adrien...” Marinette started before getting interrupted by Tikki. 

“Adrien. You’re the person Marinette loved.” Marinette's face turned a deeper shade of red than before

“I am?” Adrien had a grin on his face. He had hoped for this moment for years

“Yes, yes you are” Marinette suddenly had the courage to reply.

Adrien pulled Marinette in as they looked into each other's eyes

For a moment the traffic seemed to stop

The Parisian night sky glowed with stars and the moon was blinding

In that moment, they didn't care if someone saw them on the roof

Their lips touched as the sparks flew between them

This felt right. Their hearts felt warm and fuzzy and they couldn’t let go

They never wanted to let go

Plagg and Tikki both watched with their mouths ajar.

It happened so suddenly

They really were soulmates


	6. That Fateful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO

CHAPTER 6

“I should get going kitty” Marinette stood up as she let go of Adrien’s hand

“Spots on” Ladybug was about to leave before Adrien spoke up

“M’lady, are we official?”

“Adrien...We can't let anyone know that Ladybug and Cat Noir are dating.” Ladybug trailed off

“So...We aren’t?” Adrien's voice was filled with disappointment. He had been waiting for years.

“Adrien...Marinette and Adrien are official” Ladybug smiled as she spun her yo-yo “Bye kitty”

Just like that, she was gone.

“Plagg...Did that really just happen?” Adrien had the biggest grin on his face.

“Yes, it did Adrien. Now can I P L E A S E get some camembert ” Plagg obviously didn’t care unless he got some camembert out of it.

Adrien pulled some camembert out of his jacket while grinning

He finally was dating the girl of his dreams and the girl of his dreams was Marinette…

Adrien chuckled to himself.  
It was kinda ironic

“Ok Plagg! Claws out.” Adrien stood up and put his fist out

“Aw but I’m not done with my camem-”

Plagg was sucked into his ring as green and black swirled around Adrien

“Alright, now it’s time to patrol...Even though the sun is rising” Cat Noir now stood where Adrien stood.

How could he go to sleep with all that just happened. I don’t blame him


	7. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out each other's secret identity. Once they figured it out, they didn't know what to do with their relationship. This fanfic depicts the trouble they go through once knowing who the other is. Do they take they tell the world about their relationship? Will they get into a relationship? Or will they keep it a secret? Read to find out XO

CHAPTER 7

“Hey, Alya! How was studying with Nino last night?”

“Oh it was fine, How about you?” Alya replied while looking at her phone

Just at that moment, Adrien walked in with Nino, Who obviously ran to Alya to kiss her on the cheek

“Hey, Mari!” Adrien ran over and kissed her on the forehead

“Hang on...What the hell happened last night” Alya and Nino both looked at each other in shock

Alya pulled Marinette aside to discuss what the hell just happened

“WHY DID ADRIEN JUST KISS YOU” Alya pretty much yelled for all to hear because soon enough everyone was surrounding a very uncomfortable Marinette

“Explain yourself Marinette” Alya voice sounded so stern it threw Marinette off guard

“Uhh, we got to talking last night. Turns out he um liked me!?” Marinette's voice was shaky as if she didn’t know how to explain it

Alya pulled Marinette into a tight embrace and whispered: “Yo go girl!”

Marinette smiled as Alya pulled away and grabbed her by the arm to drag her over to where Nino and Adrien were

“This is crazy dude! You were like the last person to figure out you and Marinette were made for each other!” Nino was pumped to know that Adrien had finally fallen in love with Marinette

“I was?” Adrien’s expression made them all crack up. He really was clueless  


“Haha yep!” Alya grinned as she nudged Marinette with her elbow

“Well, I’m glad that I realized it!” Adrien smirked as he pulled Marinette to his side

Marinette chuckled as she looked up to him. She had been waiting for this moment in what seemed like forever.

Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien headed to class while discussing their seating arrangements.

“Now, you to love birds” Alya pointed at Marinette and Adrien. “Can sit in the front row, Nino and Marinette can switch”

Marinette and Adrien chuckled. What would the teachers think? 

“I think that a great idea Alya” Adrien kissed Marinette on the forehead before holding her hand

“Keep it PG you guys” Nino laughed at his own joke before Alya hit his head with one of her books

“Good one Nino” Marinette put her fist out as to invite Nino for a fistbump

They all laughed as they walked to Miss Bustier’s class, which they were all late for now.


End file.
